Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier
の ブリューナク | romaji_name = Hyōkekkai no Ryū Buryūnaku | image = BrionacDragonoftheIceBarrier-DUSA-EN-UR-1E.png | attribute = WATER | type = Sea Serpent | type2 = Synchro | type3 = Effect | atk = 2300 | def = 1400 | level = 6 | passcode = 50321796 | materials = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters | effect_types = Ignition, Condition | adv = Unlimited | lore = 1 Tuner + 1 or more non-Tuner monsters You can discard any number of cards to the Graveyard, then target the same number of cards your opponent controls; return those cards to the hand. You can only use this effect of "Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier" once per turn. | fr_lore = 1 Syntoniseur + 1 monstre non-Syntoniseur ou plus Vous pouvez défausser un nombre de votre choix de cartes au Cimetière, puis ciblez le même nombre de cartes contrôlées par votre adversaire ; renvoyez les cibles à la main. Vous ne pouvez utiliser cet effet de "Brionac, Dragon de la Barrière de Glace" qu'une fois par tour. | de_lore = 1 Empfänger + 1 oder mehr Nicht-Empfänger-Monster Du kannst eine beliebige Anzahl Karten auf den Friedhof abwerfen und dann dieselbe Anzahl Karten wählen, die dein Gegner kontrolliert; gib die gewählten Ziele auf die Hand zurück. Du kannst diesen Effekt von „Brionac, Drache der Eisbarriere“ nur einmal pro Spielzug verwenden. | it_lore = 1 Tuner + 1 o più mostri non-Tuner Puoi scartare un qualsiasi numero di carte al Cimitero, poi scegliere come bersaglio lo stesso numero di carte controllate dal tuo avversario; fai ritornare quei bersagli nella mano. Puoi utilizzare questo effetto di "Brionac, Drago della Barriera di Ghiaccio" una sola volta per turno. | pt_lore = 1 Regulador + 1 ou mais monstros não-Reguladores Você pode descartar qualquer número de cards para o Cemitério e, depois, escolher o mesmo número de cards que seu oponente controla; devolva os alvos para a mão. Você só pode usar este efeito de "Brionac, o Dragão da Barreira de Gelo" uma vez por turno. | es_lore = 1 Cantante + 1+ monstruos que no sean Cantantes Puedes descartar al Cementerio cualquier cantidad de cartas, y después seleccionar la misma cantidad de cartas que controle tu adversario; devuelve esas cartas a la mano. Sólo puedes usar este efecto de "Brionac, Dragón de la Barrera de Hielo" una vez por turno. | zh_lore = 同调：调整怪兽＋调整怪兽以外的怪兽1只以上。 效果：把自己手牌任意数量丢弃去墓地发动。那之后，场上存在的送去墓地数量的卡回到持有者手牌。 | ja_lore = チューナー＋チューナー以外のモンスター１体以上 「氷結界の龍 ブリューナク」の効果は１ターンに１度しか使用できない。①：手札を任意の枚数墓地へ捨て、捨てた数だけ相手フィールドのカードを対象として発動できる。そのカードを持ち主の手札に戻す。 | ko_lore = 튜너 + 튜너 이외의 몬스터 1장 이상 자신의 패를 임의의 매수만큼 묘지에 버리고 발동한다. 그 후, 필드 위에 존재하는 카드를 묘지로 보낸 매수만큼만 주인의 패로 되돌린다. | en_sets = | na_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | archseries = Ice Barrier | related_to_archseries = * lswarm * Nekroz | action = * Discards for cost * Returns from field to hand | summoning = * 1 or more non-Tuner Synchro Materials * Does not require specific Synchro Materials | misc = * Only once per turn * Cover card | database_id = 7548 }}